ItsLumi
Who is Lumi? Lumi is a Lycan who used to be married to Zurui, a fellow Lycan. He is well known for being a DJ for the dirty dancers and being the best friend of Moxi. Lore Biography/History Introduction & The Pug Lumi was introduced into The Great Pug around late March as well as his major love interest Zurui. The couple met at the pug and quickly hit it off becoming what was essentially known as the “bar couple”. Lumi's best friend Moxi supports their relationship fully enjoying Zurui and even flirting with her lightly. After a passionate night time encounter however Lumi is bitten by Zurui in heat infecting him with the Lycan curse and turning him into a half-Lycan. While he did not plan on becoming a half-Lycan he soon got used to the change that fate had put upon him enjoying his new life as a half-Lycan. With this new change in species came some unwanted attention as the owner of the Pug Roflgator had a dislike for “furries” to which he lumped Lycans into. The gator bot made it a point then to try and break up the pair or just generally give them a hard time. Though the lovers dealt with his shenanigans easily and continued to grow their romantic bond to the point where Lumi decides to take the next step with Zurui. DJ Lumi Soon after Lumi was recruited to be the DJ for the Dirty Dancers group and would hold live concerts every Saturday for the group. Marriage to Zurui On May 6th 2018 Lumi gets married to Zurui. They have many guests attending the wedding including many members of The Great Pug RP Collective such as Mishtal, Arcadum, JKLMNOPaige, Roflgator, Titch, and many others. During the Bride walking down the aisle portion of the wedding. Roflgator the flower girl signalled for the wedding crasher Limez to ruin the wedding by blasting deafeningly loud music during the wedding. This however did not ruin the wedding as everyone simply turned down their avatar sounds. The ceremony continued as normal with GreatKhan officiating the wedding. The Price is Paid On May 9th 2018 a ritual is done to make Lumi into a full Lycan via Arcadum using dark magic to fully change his form. Zurui was present along with Moxi but she soon left not fully agreeing with how they were going about the change. This caused a brief rift in their friendship but it helped fulfill the price for the ritual to be completed. From that day forward Lumi was a full Lycan noted by his hair color change from black to white from then on. The First Child Soon around mid-May 2018 Zurui is found to be pregnant with Lumis child. They still continue to hangout in The Great Pug along with their friends Lumi still getting used to his new Lycanism as well as keeping the now highly emotional wife out of trouble. On June 5th 2018 Novalee is born their first Lycan pup. This is great news for the loving parents though Lumi soon realizes his bank account will be severely impacted. The Triplets On July 28th 2018 Zurui takes a pregnancy test after feeling strange the past few weeks. The pregnancy test turns out positive to which Lumi responded “Does the plus mean my bank account goes up?”. It did not mean that. They later that day broke the news to their son Novalee letting him know he would soon be a big brother. Over the weeks they soon noticed that Zurui was getting bigger than her previous pregnancy. As the due date came closer they realized that they would be having triplets and on August 22nd 2018 the triplets are born. They are named Arcada, Skiira, and Kelaya. Personality Lumi is very calm and calculated but has a wandering mind that can leave him easily distracted. Hes known to give off a pervy or simply childish joke occasionally but is usually serious. After his transformation into a Lycan he gained a bit more confidence as well as a newfound pride for his new species. Family Nothing is known about Lumis family before becoming a Lycan. He is married to his wife Zurui. He has a brother in law named Zenekon Through his wife Zurui. He has four children the oldest being Novalee and then his triplets pup daughters Arcada, Skiira, and Kelaya. Powers and Skills Being a Lycan Lumi has heightened senses, supernatural strength, strong regenerative abilities as well as a transformation ability. He is able to turn into a pale white version of himself making him more frightening to others. Lumi is a very skilled DJ and uses these skills for his income. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Phurion Phurion is a half human, half demon blood magician in Arcadum’s Forbidden Knowledge RP Trivia * Lumi is an IRL DJ and plays live music when he DJs for Dirty Dancers or other groups. * His 3 triplets all have 6 letters in their name leading them to be called the devil children 666. * He has jokingly said his last name is Nani. But is it a joke. * He’s a big nerd. * A majority of his models were made by Zurui. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/itslumivr * Twitter: https://twitter.com/itslumivr Videos and Clips *YouTube Video - Limez interrupts Lumis and Zuruis wedding (Roflgators POV) Gallery File:Moxi_Lumi_Titch.png|Moxi, Titch, and Lumi. File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-05-09_00-59-43.780.png|Group photo of Lumi, Zurui, GM3, WiFiPunk, JKLMNOPaige, Moxi, and WixelPixel Roflgator Aug 2nd 17 Zurui and Itslumi.jpg|Zurui and ItsLumi visiting The Gator Bar Roflgator Aug 2nd 10 ItsLumi and Zurui.jpg|Lycans are allowed entrance Arcadum RP July 18th zurui and itslumi.jpg|Phurion, Lumis Forbidden Knowledge character and Exzio (portrayed by Zurui) a033c72b854da44dc73fda6c713fd893-jpg.jpg|Lumi Djing for the Dirty Dancers File:VRChat 1920x1080 2018-11-08 22-27-25.982.png|Lumi, Zurui, and their pups VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-22_04-10-23.249.png|Lumi with Skiira and Arcada Category:Characters Category:People Category:Lycans